Love through the Clouds and Rain
by Californian Bridge
Summary: Fanfic about the book Love and Luck by Jenna Evans sorry not HP fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Love through the Clouds and Rain:Chapter 1

Notes:Hey guys!Californian Bridge here!This is my first time writing here so flame me all you want!For those who don't know ,this fanfic is based on the book Love and Luck by Jenna Evans Welch,I noticed that the fandom BARELY EXISTS and I'm quite disappointed in the internet(I'm not mad just disappointed internet ,if there is LEWIS AND CLARK FANFIC then there HAS to be fanfic about this ).But we're getting out of line here.

So let's go through the basics.I don't own Love and Luck,Jenna Evans Welch I did I would have made the book a lot longer added at least added the tiniest amount of a crush here and there between Rowan and Addie.

WARNING:This fanfic consists of Panic Attacks,Anxiety Attacks, etc.I strongly advice you to click off this story if you are prone to triggering subjects

Sincerely,Californian Bridge

More notes at the end!

As Addie was in her last English class of the semester ,she really didn't want(or even try)to pay attention to drone on and on about how Shakespeare changed how we view stories from a different quote on quote "perspective".Trying her best not to fall asleep in class was one thing ,but trying to keep your excitement from a whole class was a whole different ball thing?The beautiful island that was(and is) how she missed seeing the Dingle Peninsula and even the Cliffs Of Moher with her older brother Ian, now all she saw in Downtown Seattle was some old woman screaming(more like screeching)to the high heavens at a poor Starbucks Barista for screwing up her Venti Pumpkin Spice Latte.(She can still hear the old woman attempt to throw everything in her bag at the poor high schooler behind the cashier).Now that the whole Cubby Jones and her brother quitting the football team incident(hence forth dubbed the "Incident" by the Bennett Family) managed to blow over, she had better things to think about ,like a specific Red haired(*1)Gray eyed,Horn Rimmed glassed Irishmen who came over during Christmas Break.A O'Connor(*2).When she first meet Rowan in his Cat themed t-shirt and broken down Car ,was to say it nicely a bit over time she grew attached to the Irish Teen and the country he lived among all of that craziness that came with his personality was his life, particularly his home life.A mere second after meeting Rowan, she and her older brother Ian started fighting, in front of a guy she just met no to cool down the argument Rowan had the great idea of having a Road trip through the Emerald does that tie in with Rowan's Home life you may ask?Simple, Rowan's Parents are getting a divorce and a messy one at said that when ever She and Ian fought it was triggering for him to hear their Rowan admitted that, while on their road trip was not only sad but heart question lingered in Addie's and Ian's mind when Rowan shared this secret with her and her brother, how did Rowan not lose his calm during it all?Unfortunately, both Addie and Ian found this out the hard way when Rowan came over last year for Christmas Break.

*FLASHBACK:Where?Bennett Family 's ?December 18th ?7:55 PM*

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Hey Addie?"Ian asked from outside Addie's Door."Yeah Ian?"Addie semi-shouted from her Vanity."Can you come outside please?Dad wants help setting up the Christmas Lights outside!",Ian replied."Can you tell Dad that I'm a bit busy right now?"Addie semi-shouted."Talking to Lina does NOT constitute as "busy" Addie!"Ian retorted."Well at least I don't wanna be cooped up in my room all Break IAN!"Addie whisper-shouted."But Dad said we BOTH need to help him out!Especially since what we tried to pull off in Ireland!"Ian retorted back."FINE!",Addie went to unlock the door."Happy now?",Addie whisper-shouted."Yes, yes I am"Ian triumphantly said."If I didn't promise Mom not to fight you when we have guests in the house,I would've thrown you down the stairs by now!"Addie threatened."But you didn't!"Ian semi-shouted silently grumbled as she tiptoed her way down the hallway past Archie's Room and Walter's the conversation changed from throwing each other down the stairs into who would win a fight a Ninja or a was until they passed by the guest room where Rowan was staying."Honestly, A ninja could not and will not win a fight against a samurai they are way to OP and accurate"Ian argued."But a ninja is super fast!Like mosquito fast!"Addie argued back."But…"*Sniffle*."What was that noise?"Ian asked.

Notes:DUN DUN DUNNN!What was that noise?Who made it?Who could win a fight?A Ninja or A Samurai?Find out next in Love through the Clouds!

Notes 1:O'Connor is not Rowan's Real last name I just improvised a bit.

Notes 2:Same as number 1 but for hair color


	2. Chapter 2

A Love through the Clouds and Rain:Chapter 2

Notes:Same as before, do not own any characters or the story Love and Luck, all belong to Jenna Evans Welch!

*Flashback*Where?The Bennett's House,Bennett ?December 25th ?7:58 PM*

"But a ninja is super fast!Like mosquito fast!"Addie argued back."But…"*Sniffle*."What was that noise?"Ian …

"Addie, are you sick?" Ian asked." pretty sure I'm healthy Ian, why?"."Cause I'm pretty sure I heard sniffling."*Sniffle*."There it is again!"Ian whisper-shouted.,"Wait, it's coming from inside Rowan's room."Addie softly exclaimed."Do you think he's ok?" Ian asked,"I'm quite positive he's fine Ian, he probably got the sniffles from that room."Addie whispered as she pointed at the room door."We haven't used that room since Aunty Mel's first wedding, so it's been out of use for awhile.","Ok then,"Ian hesitantly answers,"Plus, we still need to help Dad with the Christmas Lights, remember ?"."OH SHOOT!"Addie silently whispered ,as She and Ian almost ran down the stairs in record time.

*FLASH FORWARD*Where?The Bennett's house,The Bennett's ?December ?9:58 PM*"UGHHH!"Addie complained."Why Mother Nature?Out of all the days you decided to snow you had to choose the day I decide to do it TODAY."Addie softly yelled loud enough for her brother to hear but not loud enough for the others to hear."I swear Nature just hates us."Ian started to slowly climb up the stairs to their respectable rooms but before they headed their separate ways they were meet with yet another sound from Rowan's Room.A choked sob."Did you hear that Addie?"Ian whispered to his sister."Yeah!it sounds like someone's…Crying."Addie turned to heat another soft sob from outside the Rowan's Room."Is he OK?"Addie asked ,but before Ian could say something back the sound of a ringtone came sniffling came to a halt when he answered."Hello?"Rowan asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't crying his heart out."Hello?Is this A O'Connor?"A gruff Irish sounding accent responded."Yes, this is may I help you?"Rowan replied cheerfully."Yes, well I am your Mother's divorce lawyer…"Ian and Addie shared a look of worry as they continued to listen in on the conversation. "And I haven't received any conformation from you on the matter."Gruff Irish lawyer stated. "Why do you need my confirmation?What do you mean by conformation?"Rowan asked, a bit of worry still very noticeable through his Irish accent. "By conformation,I mean by you being able to see and or be able to hear any of the plans for your future with your parents."After gearing that,Rowan made a very prominent and miserable reply."S...Sure, go a…ahead."Rowan outside the door they can hear his shield of happy-go-lucky cheerfulness slowly wither he replied gruff Irish lawyer responded "Ok then, before we proceed do you wish to continue on with this conversation through phone call or would you like to come to my office tomorrow?"Rowan started to stutter again,"U…Unfortunately I'm in the United States right now, t…to celebrate the holidays with some c…close friends of mine.I think I should continue with this through the p…p…phone.". "Ok then, but fair warning lad, your parents have been bickering for a good…two hours,I was hopeing that in the presence of their only child that would stop arguing and finish their segueing." Irish Lawyer replied. "T…Thanks for the heads up,Mr…". "Mr Walsh, Mr Shawn Murphy Walsh." replied. "Thank you…"Before Rowan could finish that sentence an audible thud could be heard. "Sorry Lad, but I think your Parents need us right now."Mr Walsh a almost quiet *click*,the sound of a door opening could be heard through the phone and a almost flurry of what could be the entire dictionary of English and Irish Curse Words and then some where heard through the speaker could almost feel Rowan Rowan did say that he wasn't abused by his family, but in spite of that they argued a lot,more specically his parents In malls,Shops,Theme Parks, was almost immune to this?This was different. "Hello , can you PLEASE explain to my husband what it means to go shove a shovel up your…". "Now Mrs.O'Connor, please tone it down a notch, your son Rowan is on the other end of this phone call". "Oh hello Rowan!Can you please tell your excuse of a father to shove himself down the Cliffs Of Moher!"Mrs.O'Connor least I didn't almost destroy my sister Miranda's Birthday!"Mr.O'Connor retaliated. "Oh really remember when you …"Mrs.O'Connor was muted by Rowan as they continued to bicker."Wow,I thought the fight between you and me at The Cliffs Of Moher were bad.". "I know, do you think Rowan…"Before she could finish her sentence she heard another sob, a full he continued to cry and they decided to leave him alone,they decided that they shouldn't have listened in on the conversation and should've just let the coversation be between him and his tried confronting him about it a day later with varying success,But all they received was Rowan trying(and failing) to try and change the subject as quickly as the two siblings realized that he wasn't going to budge they soon stopped pressing him about it.

*FLASH FORWARD*Where?Jonathan Montgomery High .Rutherford's Sixth Period English ?May 31st ?3:14 P.M

Addie finally got out of her Irish Trance when she heard the bell ring for the last day of the school year.

When she left Hall B, she made her way to Hall C, where her older brother,Ian's class she made her way there , she bumped into many students rushing their way out of class, but slowly but surely she made her way to her brother's classroom where he stood waiting for her tapping his foot against the floor and looking at his phone tapping away diligently . "Hey!"Addie shouted,"Hey Ian!".Ian finally looked up to his little sister practically screaming to the top of her lungs at him across the hall."Hey Maeve, how's 's class?"Ian asked."Same old Same .Rutherford basically lulled the entire class to sleep by the time he was done.I don't even think he noticed we left by now.".Ian chuckled, "That's for ya, Addie.". "Yeah yeah,I know." ."Sooo?"Addie asked. "What?"Ian replied. "Did you get the tickets?"Addie eagerly asked. "Tickets to where?"Ian asked. "Ireland, duh!"Addie exclaimed as they left the school and made their way to the parking lot. "You know the Emerald Isle ring a bell?" Addie asked as she made her way into Ian's car. "No, doesn't really ring a bell."Ian said, before busting out laughing. "Ughh ,you know you're really stupid know that right.". "Yeah,I know."Ian said as he started up the car and made his way out of the school parking lot. "But, to really answer your I got them, their in that little compartment in front of you." Addie reached out to said compartment and pulled out two plane tickets from Seattle to Dublin,Ireland. "It took a lot of convicting but finally after 5 months of begging and pleading I got the tickets to go to Ireland from Mom and Dad.". "Good for you Ian ,so I'm guessing you have your stuff ready for the trip?" Addie asked as she looked out the window. "Yeah, it's in that suitcase in the back." Addie looked back to see a very big suitcase and Ian's MacBook Air he got for Christmas when Mom and Dad found out about Ian and his "Indie Ian" blog in the backseats. "Hey,I thought we were staying only a week in Ireland?" Addie asked as she looked at Ian. "Yeaaahhh, no."Ian said as he approached a red light. "I managed to convince Mom and Dad to let us stay in Ireland for the entire summer." Ian said as the light turned green. "Wow Ian,The ONE time that bugging a person actually worked in our favor." Addie exclaimed. "Hey don't forget about Miriam and Rowan." Ian reminded Addie. "Oh right!"Addie said. "Speaking of Rowan, did you ask him where were staying?"Addie asked. "Yeah I did, he said that since we're just taking a summer long road trip through Ireland ,he just advised us to take clothes, a blanket, a pillow and other necessities and try bring it in a fairly small suitcase."Ian replied as they made their way to their street. "That isn't pretty small isn't Ian?"Addie replied. "True, but at least I packed, unlike some people."Ian glared at Addie on the last part of that sentence. "Hey!How was I supposed to know that we were go to Ireland for a entire SUMMER Ian!". "Yeah,But you didn't even pack,PERIOD.". "Fine." Addie grumbled as they got in their driveway.

*Le Time Skip brought to you by Author*

After two hours of packing, Addie came downstairs with a suitcase and started to carry it down bridal style down the stairs, her blonde hair getting in her at least 5 minutes of pure agony, she extended the handle and started to roll it to the kitchen where the rest of her family where. "Bye Mom,Bye Dad!" Addie said as she hugged her Mom and Dad. "Love you too sweetie have fun in Ireland!"Her Dad said. "Please don't get lost Addie!" Her mom exclaimed. "Yes Mom." She replied. "Bye Archie, Bye Walter!We'll get you Irish souvenirs!" Addie said as she too hugged both Archie and Walter. "Bye lil sis, have fun in Leprechaun Land!"Archie rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as she left out the door where Ian was wait for her next to his car. "Hey Maeve, you ready?" Ian asked as he entered the car. "I was born ready,Ian." Addie rolled his eyes as they left their driveway and made their way to the airport.

*Yet another Time skip from the author!*

When they made their way to the terminal and got their bags checked they waited in the airport terminal until they were called to board their waiting Addie received a text from Rowan."Hey Ian,"Ian looked up from his computer and pulled down his headphones."Yeah?" He asked. "Rowan wants to know when the flight is expected to land in Dublin. "Tell him we'll get there by 8 A.M." Ian responded. "Thanks.". "Oh and Ian."Addie asked again. "What now?" Ian asked, sounding a bit frustrated. "Sorry Ian,But have you noticed how distant Rowan is since Christmas."Addie said, sounding quite concerned.

"Now that you mention it,Rowan has gotten fairly distant between me."Ian responded, "Ever since Christmas Break he has gotten fairly isn't acting like he used to.". "Do you think something happened during the divorce?"Addie asked sounding very worried."Before anyone of them could say another thing, the flight for Dublin,Ireland was called and both Ian and Addie got up and headed toward the plane handing the attendant at the front their boarding as they both made their way to the plane to Ireland, one question was yet both on their happened to Rowan O'Connor?

Notes:Sorry for the long chapter!I just got the opposite Of writers block and started madly tapping away on my phone the story before it was too late!

Sincerely,

Californian Bridge


	3. Chapter 3

Love through the clouds and the 3

Notes:This time a very short I advise you not skip it!This and the next chapter is where the story arc begins!Notes in the end! The flight to Ireland was a very short one, at least for 1 hour in during the flight he decided to take a nap, which needed up turning in to a 10 hour long for Addie, well she didn't sleep ,and she couldn't sleep if she wanted too, most in part due to the conversation she and Ian had in the airport terminal. "Why was Rowan avoiding us?" Addie asked herself, "Did we say something to offend him in anyway?.".She stared outside the windows into the clouds below. "Is Rowan ok?" She continued to question, "He has to be! Right?".Then she began to worry even more. "What if Rowan was depressed, or worse?She looked to the right of her to her sleeping older brother. She checked her phone, it was 12 midnight Seattle Time, so it was bound that Ian was sleeping, but this was way more important that sleep. "Hey,Hey Ian." Addie groaned,"What?"Ian whispered back. "Sorry Ian But When was the last time you talked to Rowan?"Addie asked with a hint of worry. "What do you mean by text or by phone?" Ian whispered. "Both I guess." Addie said as she started to tap at her knee anxiously. "Well the last time I talked to him through phone call was…about a month ago?"Ian hesitatingly replied. "Oh no,"she told herself. "Wait so When was the last time you texted him. Didn't you say that you asked Rowan about what to bring and what time we were supposed to land in Ireland?"Addie asked. "Yeah but that too was about 3 weeks ago?And when He texted earlier was just him asking what time we were going to land.I think?"Ian hesitatingly said. "Let me check…"Ian unlocked his phone and went through his contact list. "Let's see You,Mom,Dad,Walter,Archie…Ah here it is Rowan."She glanced over Ian muttering over himself to see Rowan's contact said "🍀Rowan O'Connor🍀" with two small four leafed clover emojis next to his name. "I didn't know you did emojis Ian."Addie asked as Ian scrolled down his messages with Rowan. "I didn't put his contact like that, he put it in there himself, along with his profile to his name on a bar that said "🍀Rowan O'Connor🍀" was indeed a selfie of Rowan with his Horn rimmed glasses and was wearing a maroon sweatshirt that said "Trinity College Dublin"in white with a peace sign held up. "Hey Addie."Ian asked, "Yeah?"Addie responded still ogling Rowan's Profile Picture(how does a person look sooo cute in one image?) "Why were you asking about Me and Rowan's Conversations?"Ian asked, sounding very drowsy. "Well…" Addie hesitated, "You're worried about him aren't you ,Addie."Ian said as he looked at Addie. "Yeah,"she replied. "Since you said that he hasn't talked to you in, how long again?"Addie questioned. "Oh yeah!He hasn't talked to me in about, a it only said to bring your clothes, a pillow, a blanket, and your other necessities."Ian said. "Well that's what I hasn't talked to you in over a month and to me since Christmas you think he's avoiding us?" Addie questioned. "I think he knows that we know about the conversation between him and that lawyer during Christmas ? We tried asking him about his parents but he kept avoiding any question about it."Ian explained. "You're right, he might be avoiding us." Addie started to worry, "Do you think we drove him away?" Addie asked, the hint of worry starting to grow. "Probably not, if he was actively trying to avoid us, why would he invite us to Ireland to hang out with him?". "True."Addie thought to herself. "Well sorry for disturbing you, Ian.".But before she could finish her sentence Ian was fast asleep in a fetal position. "Oh Ian." Addie turned around and started to continue stare outside the window.

The flight went as planed with some mild turbulence(thank god Ian was asleep or else he would greener than a shamrock).When they landed in Ireland,Addie woke up Ian again and they grabbed their stuff and made their way to Dublin International Ian groggily made his way to baggage claim,Addie followed behind him with a bit of said grogginess(Not going to sleep AND worrying about your friend takes a toll on your sleep schedule).Addie found her and Ian's bags separated by just at least two duffle bags and a very big the owners of the two duffle bags got their luggage, she reached out and grabbed her and Ian's Luggage from baggage slowly made their way to the exit, and through the see through glass door they could see a familiar Volkswagen with a splotchy paint job and finally a muffler that isnt close to falling on the bumpy Irish was here.

Notes:Thanks for reading this chapter!Sorry for the short chapter!Comment down below your suggestions!


	4. NOTICE:Moving to a different place

People Have notified me that this story doesnt belong here,so will move it to a different website predictibly on goodbye for now!


End file.
